Character Idea/Sri Lanka/Purple-Dragoon
Appearance Currently there are only 2 female characters in Head Soccer, so this may be the time to add more female characters. The idea of Sri Lanka is not new, but I think this can still be great character in Headsoccer. This female character has a dark brown long pony tail hair, with cute green eyes and a blusher in shape of a paw. When hitting the power button she will immediately grabs a spear and she will hit in the air that will make opponents hurt when they are near (strength). If you did not make contact with the bal within 2 seconds, she will throw her spear towards the opponent, causes unconscious to the opponent directly, also he will immediate draw back to his/her goal (she can only do that once). Just watch out when you use to hit the power button, cause she will stand still for like 1 second transformation time (weakness). Further she will gain catlike yellow eyes, and sharp teeth. Power Shots Leopard Shot! (Air shot) In this attack, a large Sri Lankan leopard with a saddle will jump on the field behind your own goal. Your character will transform in a Valkyrie (like Ukraine) and she will jump on the leopard followed by a roar so loud that will bring the opponent back to his goal, then she will grabs a long spear, with the ball attach to it. After that she will threw the spear down diagonal towards the opposite goal, just like the attack of Croatia + a little distance autocorrect (for a 100% target aim). There will be a large bang if the opponent gets hit with the spear without counter, followed by bouncing rocks around the stadion. The opponent will respawn in his own goal within 3 seconds. If the opponent does manage to counter this attack, than the whole attack will start over from his/her side. Leopard Blast! (Ground shot) When she makes contact of the ball on the ground during power, she grabs her spear and she will summon her leopard and riding it just like air shot. In this attack, she quickly mounts her leopard followed by a strike with both front paws on the ground, which in this case the ball will go straight close to the ground towards the opponent’s goal. This is similar to the powershot of Israel when his head got knocked off, cause the opponent will also disappear for 3 seconds when making contact with the ball without countering. If the opponent counters the attack, the shot will repeat in her/his advantage to the opposite direction. The opponent is not able to counter this attack if he is to close to the leopard, which should amount 3 Head Soccer meters. CounterAttack During the counter attack this female warrior will also summon her leopard, however this time she will not ride itnor use her spear. In fact she does not move along with the counter. The leopard however will sprint towards the oppenent's goal. Without deflection the ball will eventually land just under the crossbar of the oppenent's goal. If the opponent counters this counter attack the leopard will turn against you with the ball towards your goal. However if the opponent makes contact of the ball during the counter (and this time he is not managed to counter it). He will be gone for like 3 seconds while the leopard is eating him and then disappears. this is similar to the counter attack of Uruguay, but Uruguay use instead of a leopard his tank.The ball will eventually bounce around the stadion, depending where the opponont managed to make contact with the ball, but mostly it will be a goal. Unlock Requirements Win the Headcup without dash, kick or getting hurt or buy her with an amount of 7.000.000 points Costume Sri Lanka wears in the arcade mode always a skull costume Category:Character Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Purple-Dragoon